Bittersweet Farewells
by Nerweniel
Summary: Galadriel is parting over the Sea... Will Celeborn follow her? She doubts it. PlEasE ReViEw!!!
1. Forever Farewell?

Galadriel sat down on a rock, outside the crowd of people loading the ships.   
She didn't want to be part of the crowd, the whole pacing back-and-forth, although she was to be one of the passengers of this ships.   
And she hated it. Or… No, she had to admit that she didn't hate it. She could not wait to see Celebrían again! Finally! But- but she just hated the fact that she had to leave her beloved granddaughter- forever. Arwen had made her choice, and although Galadriel felt that it was the right choice for her, she didn't like it.  
She was going to miss her granddaughter. And Celeborn.  
Celeborn, with whom she had faced the era's of the world. Celeborn, who had always supported her- and loved her. Celeborn, who knew her better than anyone else… Celeborn, her love…  
He- she knew that he could come with her. Or he could take another ship, later. But she doubted it. Because he loved his land and his people.  
Now, she realized that she had never been his first choice. His land, and his people, had always been the first choice. But had he been her first choice?   
No! Power and ruling were her first choices. But anyhow, they did love each other. He did hate her leaving Middle-Earth. He had even cried. But- but he would stay here. She knew…   
  
Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful, dark-haired Elven-woman who sat down next to her.  
"Hello Arwen." Galadriel smiled sadly.  
"Grandmother, I-I thought I'd come and say- farewell- now, because we may not have the time later… And I-I" She began to cry, and Galadriel embraced her.  
"Oh, grandmother, I will miss you, I will miss you!"  
"As will I, my dear Arwen! I hate this leaving- but you have chosen, you have chosen love, and love is never a bad choice."  
Arwen nodded, still crying. "Oh yes, I love him. But I love you too… and dad, and mommy!"  
"Love is never a bad choice!" Galadriel repeated slowly. "Never! Unfortunately, I cannot choose love…"   
Now it was Arwen's turn to comfort her grandmother.  
"Oh, grandmother, he will come to Valinor too, I'm sure!"  
Galadriel shook her head. She smiled sadly.  
"No." And she told Arwen the whole "first choice"-thing, but her granddaughter shook her head.   
"You are wrong, really, grandmother, you are wrong. Grandfather can- not- live- without- you! You are his first choice!"  
Galadriel smiled and embraced her granddaughter again. "We shall see, dearest Arwen, we shall see."  
Then, Arwen smiled and cried at the same time, kissed Galadriel, murmured.  
"Farewell, dearest grandmother! I-I love you!"  
Then, she ran away, and Galadriel felt a cold tear trickle down her cheek.  
"Bye, dear of mine!" she whispered with her deep, warm voice.  
  
A few minutes later, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Galadriel?" She quickly turned around.  
"Hello, Celeborn."  
He sat down next to her, like Arwen had done.  
"I will miss you!" he muttered.  
"As will I."   
Suddenly, they kissed each other.  
"Meleth-nîn, I don't want to let you go! I love you…"  
Galadriel smiled sadly, again. "I don't want to leave you either! You mean everything to me! You are my… my best friend, my confidant, my husband and- and my lover!"  
Celeborn embraced her. When he released her, he was crying.  
"I am sorry for not leaving with you! I feel- terrible about it! I am your husband, I cannot leave you all by yourself!"  
Galadriel shook her head. "Do not feel guilty. You- I think- maybe, you are doing the right thing… After all, I can look after myself."  
But then, she whispered. "But I cannot give myself the love you gave me."  
Now, she cried too. Celeborn kissed her tears away.   
"I love you, I love you forever, and when the world stops, I will wait for you, I will call for you, and together, we will face eternity…as we have faced all era's."  
"Yes. But, Celeborn, I cannot wait all that time!"  
"I am sorry… but my people need me, meleth-nîn, they need me…"  
"Maybe…" They both knew that they disagreed, and although they both thought that they were right, they kissed each other for the very last time a very long moment. And all the Eldar in the Havens saw them, and they all smiled, because they finally saw that the icy Lord and Lady were not as icy as they thought.   
  
And then- the time of parting was really there. When Galadriel walked forward, with Elrond by her side, Arwen embraced her for the last time. Galadriel smiled and whispered. "Just promise me that you'll be happy..."  
"I will." And next, Arwen was gone. And just before Galadriel stepped on the deck, she felt Celeborn's lips on hers. "I love you, I love you!" he muttered.  
"I love you!" she answered, and then he was gone, crying.  
When the boats parted, and she stood on the deck, she saw him, standing, and for one moment, she thought he'd jump off the rock and jump on the ship. But he didn't, and she didn't want to cry, but she felt how tears fell of her face. 


	2. To Heal A Hurt Heart

Celeborn was already shrunk to a little figure far away, but Galadriel kept staring over the sea. She realized that she was to be her daughter again. Celebrían!  
But she could not feel really happy. How would she and Elrond ever manage to tell Celebrían that her daughter, sons and father were staying in Middle-Earth, without hurting her too much? They couldn't, she knew, they would break Celebríans heart… But maybe they would be able to heal it with their love and presence. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
"Galadriel…"  
"Elrond?" She turned around. Tears lay on the cheeks of her son-in-law. With a soft gesture, she stroked them away.  
"Do not be so sad…" she almost begged. "Not now!"  
He shrugged his shoulder's. "What do you expect me to be? I just lost my children!"  
"And I lost my husband!" she answered. He heard the pain in her voice, and lowered his eyes.   
"I am sorry… Your loss is as big as mine, of course. I am sorry."  
She smiled laboriously. "It's okay. I understand you are sad, of course. But- we have to be strong now, for Celebrían's sake."  
He nodded sadly. "Yes."  
Suddenly, he began to cry. It was a strange look, the mighty Elf-lord, crying…   
Galadriel embraced her son-in-law comfortingly.   
"Do you know-" he sobbed. "what it's like to have to break your wife's heart-just after you healed it?"  
"Well, she is my daughter…"  
"Yes, of course!" he interrupted her. "I do not mean that it's easier for you, Galadriel. It's just… how? How will we tell her? Galadriel, I have always admired your strength… please tell me what to do?"  
She smiled sadly. "There isn't a "trick" to make such things easier. Unfortunately…or maybe not. No, Elrond, we will have to just tell it. And if it breaks her heart… then we will heal it again."  
There was so much strength and confidence shining from her eyes, that Elrond was able to smile again.   
"And we will." 


End file.
